Royalty
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [TomStar Week: Día 2] Se apoyan, y juntos aquella carga y todas las responsabilidades se vuelven más llevaderas. —Post-Serie.


**Disclaimer:** Svtfoe es propiedad de Daron Nefcy.

 **Summary:** Se apoyan, y juntos aquella carga y todas las responsabilidades se vuelven más llevaderas.

 **Pareja:** Tom Lucitor/Star Butterfly.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC. Post-Serie.

 **Notas:** Quise hacer algo más corto para este prompt porque en sí no me inspiraba mucho XDDD De todos modos, disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Royalty**

[Día 2: _Rey y Reina_ ]

* * *

Star no sabe con exactitud qué la hace despertar a esa hora de la mañana, empero incluso si trata de volver a quedarse dormida (y vaya que sueño no le faltaba) no lo logra. Así que, aunque no le molestaría para nada mantenerse acurrucada un ratito más entre los brazos de su esposo, con cuidado de no despertarle termina por separarse de su agarre, levantándose finalmente de su cama matrimonial. Después de todo, aquellos deberes reales no iban a esperarla todo el día, lastimosamente.

Con un ligero suspiro se coloca una bata encima de los hombros para abrigarse, para luego sentarse en frente de su escritorio personal a un lado del cuarto. Aprovecharía aquellos minutos antes de su hora habitual de despertar y previamente a que llegaran los sirvientes a ayudarla con su maquillaje y peinado; para adelantar algo de trabajo. Pese a que la mayoría del papeleo lo guardaba en la oficina real bien puede al menos repasar el itinerario para ese día.

Definitivamente aún le es complicado adecuarse a aquel nuevo estilo de vida, a todas las responsabilidades que casi de un día para otro terminaron cayendo sobre sus hombros. Siempre supo que el día en el que sería coronada reina llegaría, pero nunca se imaginó (o quiso imaginarse) cómo sería, y definitivamente es mucho más estresante de lo que pudo llegar a imaginar. Poco ayuda el hecho de que tras su matrimonio con Tom Lucitor, hace ya casi un año, ambos reinos hayan pasado por un proceso de unificación que aún parecía no terminar. Afortunadamente ya contaban desde mucho antes con buenas relaciones entre las monarquías, por lo que definitivamente se les hizo un proceso mucho más sencillo (por describirlo de alguna forma) de lo que _pudo_ haber sido de ser otra la historia.

Además, debe mencionar, el hecho de ahora ser la reina de Mewni definitivamente le ha permitido ayudar de forma más directa a lograr progresos con la igualdad de vida de los monstruos. Le llena de felicidad el ver como poco a poco se han logrado romper las barreras y prejuicios que separaban a ambas razas, sin embargo aún pueden verse casos de discriminación severa e incluso esclavitud; especialmente entre las castas más altas y los ancianos del reino. Sabe que la aceptación definitiva tardara muchos años en darse, y que tal vez ni siquiera se dé del todo en su propio reinado; pero ha habido un _avance_ y Star quiere creer que las nuevas generaciones la apoyaran en hacer ese cambio una realidad.

Antes, sin duda, no se habría considerado apta para el trono, incluso hubiese tratado de escapar de todas esas obligaciones y reglamente de conducta para vivir una vida más libre y llena de aventuras. Pero el tiempo y los años le enseñaron que ciertamente podía reinar; buscar la paz para su gente, los monstruos y también los demonios; y a la vez mantener aquella esencia de "princesa rebelde" que la ha caracterizado desde siempre.

Siente un par de brazos rodearla por detrás y un mentón recargarse perezosamente sobre su hombro. Esboza una sonrisa a la vez que suelta uno de los papeles que había estado leyendo hasta el momento, para dirigirla a los cabellos aún revueltos de Tom y acariciarlos tiernamente.

—Disculpa, ¿te desperté? —murmura, recibiendo una suave negación como respuesta.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquiere el ahora rey, fijando su mirada aun ligeramente adormilada sobre el escritorio.

—Revisaba qué teníamos para hoy —responde con simpleza y un poco de alivio al añadir—. Parece ser nuestro día de suerte, sólo un par de reuniones y tendremos el resto del día libre —ensancha su sonrisa, con un entusiasmo creciente.

Tom sonríe a su vez y Star no puede más que pensar en lo afortunada que ella es de que él esté a su lado. Porque si bien para ambos fue difícil el pasar a ocupar sus respectivos tronos familiares, juntos se habían apoyado en todo momento, en los difíciles y estresantes logrando hacerlos más fáciles de sobrellevar. Sin él todo aquello hubiese sido un peso mucho más duro que cargar para ella, y puede estar segura de que Tom se siente de la misma forma.

— ¿Uhm? ¿En qué piensas tanto? —Le pregunta Tom al verla distraerse unos momentos— ¿Pasa algo?

—No —musita Star girando el rostro para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de su esposo, regalándole una gran sonrisa tras esto—. Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que soy de que estés aquí —añade, causando que las mejillas del demonio se ruborizaran por su sinceridad.

—Y-yo también... —dice con cierta timidez que le provoca ternura—. Soy realmente feliz de que estés conmigo.

Posa sus labios contra el corazón de su mejilla y Star se acomoda mejor en su asiento para corresponder su abrazo, su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello.

—Entonces… —comienza Tom luego de un rato en silencio, sin romper el abrazo— Ya que hoy es un día más ligero, ¿le gustaría a mí preciosa Starship salir a montar guerricornios conmigo?

Star ríe ligeramente y se separa lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara.

—Me encantaría —responde, besando el puente de su nariz y arrancándole una carcajada.

Y así un nuevo día para el rey y la reina de Mewni inicia.


End file.
